Two halves of a whole
by 999Shikaku999
Summary: What if Relena had a twin? Only this twin, who happens to be an infamous assassin, has a couple of things in store for those who dare hurt her sister. Are you sure you're dealing with Relena? Your life could depend on it.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.

Hope y'all like this story. It was just another thing I couldn't possibly get out my head, kept bothering me so I decided to write it.

(insert cheesy music) To infinity and beyond!

o.O Whatever… Nevermind that… Anywayz people, here we go ;)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_One ought never to turn one's back on a threatened danger and try to run away from it. _

_If you do that, you will double the danger. _

_But if you meet it promptly and without flinching, you will reduce the danger by half. _

_Never run away from anything. Never! - Winston Churchill_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue

I am her other half. The angel and the devil people always said, referring to us. But they never realized just how right they were. We were separated when we were 5 years old. Relena went to the Darlian family; she had a good life there. It was rather sad when they killed her adoptive father, he was a nice guy.

I was given to an old major, who was a total pervert. This was the reason why I killed the bastard after he had taught me everything he knew. I lived on the street, joined a gang.

Then I met her again, amazing how much we looked alike despite growing up completely different. We were fourteen then. That was before the war began, before the gundams came. You know I really admire those pilots. Reminds me a bit of my lifestyle, I guess.

I'm an assassin and a very skilled one at that. Now don't get me wrong, I may kill for money but I do not kill innocent people. I take out the sons of bitches that are threats to society.

Relena could never kill, she grew up and was the sweetest girl ever, and I was the tomboy. If she didn't like people she would still be polite to them, I'd threaten them or kick their butts.

My older brother and I never did get along, he always adored Relena though. He thinks I'm a stain on her good reputation. And he isn't perfect either, being a former soldier of Oz and all, the Lightning Count. He doesn't have to worry about me doing anything to discredit Lena, I'd never do anything to harm my sister, she means too much to me. We've grown close since the last time we met. Relena always did keep in touch.

And that happens to be how I got myself in this mess in the first place. The word out on the street was that they were trying to kill her. So I called in the help of Noin, one of two people besides Zechs and Relena that knows I even exist. And I talked to Relena. I mean, she could use a vacation anyway right?

Not to mention none of those ignorant fools would look for her if they didn't know she was gone. So I decided to take her place, better me than her right? The only bump in the road will be convincing her bodyguards I'm one and the same who, of course just my luck, happen to be the Gundam pilots.

But hey, if I can fool Zechs how hard can it be to fool her bodyguards?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what do you think? There is much more to come, hehe, I am always up to something ;)


	2. Rumors

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gundam Wing, though, like every other girl, it is my dream to meet them sometimes and owning them would be a start... evils plans are beginning to form. Never mind, I'm too poor. This is also why it would be useless to sue me, unless you would love to have my dirty socks...

Anywayz, this is the first chapter, tell me what you think, if you like I'll post

more, if you don't I'll still post more... so not my problem :D

BUT IT WILL BE YOURS FEEL THE WRATH OF MY DIRTY SOCKS!

had too much sugar

And now... ON WITH THE STORY!

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I hate mankind, for I think myself one of the best of them, and I know how bad I am. -Samuel Johnson_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rumors

A girl walked down the street, a hood covering her head. People avoided her and she avoided them. To them she was just another nameless person on the street.

At the same time a body was discovered a couple of blocks away. A man had been found in his car, dead, one clean shot to the head. Police officers were questioning the crowd but none of the bystanders knew he had just had a meeting with the girl, nor did they know the girl had even been there.

But she knew what she had done, as did many others that were in the same business. For she had left her trademark behind, the mark of a cat charm burnt into his wrist. That was her mark, the mark of the infamous assassin the Panther. And even among other assassins the Panther had quite a reputation.

The girl stopped at a coffee shop. Just like any ordinary girl she sat down, dropping her backpack next to her and ordered coffee. Soon a figure emerged from the crowd and entered the coffee shop. Without hesitation the figure made its way to her table.

As the figure sat down the girl smirked. "You're late."

The figure removed her cloak, revealing a woman in her early twenties with short dark blue hair covering part of her face. "Sorry Kat, got held up at work."

"That's a lame excuse."

"Lame but true."

Kat ordered another cup of coffee. "So Noin, are you in?"

Noin looked at the girl sitting across of her. Black hair tied back in a ponytail, brown eyes studying her and her lean frame resting seemingly comfortable in her chair. A ghost of a smile made its way up to her lips. This girl was amazing, at the moment she was almost unrecognizable; she only found her because she knew where to look. Not to mention the fact that she looked pretty much harmless, but was far from it. She had a reputation that could rival that of her brother. "Yes, you can count me in. How are you going to fool Zechs and her bodyguards?"

Kat smirked again. "I can be very much like my sister when I want to be. Zechs will be easy. But I am going to need more information about her bodyguards. They might form a problem"

Now it was Noin's turn to smirk as she slid a file across the table. "Be careful, they are highly perceptive which will make it difficult to fool them. Not to mention one of them is in love with Relena."

"Yes, I have heard about him, Heero right? The guy that is in love with her but won't admit it, pilot 01?"

"That's the one. Others you have to watch out for are Trowa and Quatre. Trowa is very suspicious and a keen observer. As is Quatre, so don't let his innocent looks fool you."

"You should know me better by now Noin. The only one fooling anyone with their looks will be me." The girl took the file and slid it into her backpack. "I'll have Relena check her schedule and I'll let you know when the exchange will take place."

Noin stared at her retreating form as she made her way out of the coffee shop. This girl was something else, she was Zechs and Relena combined. And to be honest that scared the hell out of her. She was just glad to have her on her side.

When the girl arrived at her apartment she threw down her bag and headed straight for the bathroom. In one swift movement she took the black-haired wig off her head and tossed it aside. After that she removed her brown contacts and cerulean blue eyes stared back at her. She removed her hairnet and honey blonde hair cascaded down her back. Satisfied with her appearance she headed towards the kitchen to fix herself something to eat.

_The next day…_

"I'm here to speak to Vice Foreign Minister Darlain, I have an appointment."

The guard looked at her suspiciously. "Name?"

"Meredith Brooks."

The officer contacted the VFM's secretary. "Well Miss Brooks, it appears you do have an appointment. Have a nice day." He saluted and let her pass.

She smiled as she drove by, rolling her eyes the second he could no longer see her. As she parked her car she recognized two officers from pictures she had seen in the file who seemed to be arguing.

"Listen Maxwell, how hard is it for you to just do your job?"

"Ah give it a rest Wuffers. Maybe you could ask your girlfriend Sally to remove that stick up your ass."

"Injustice you braided baka, my name is Wu Fei and that onna is not my girlfriend."

"If you say so…" He turned around and saw her. "What's a girl like you doing in a place like this?"

She smirked at the braided agent. "I happen to have an appointment with our very own Vice Foreign Minister."

The agent grinned at this. "Well milady, I am Duo Maxwell and it would be an honour for me to escort a beautiful lady like you to our lovely Vice Foreign Minister."

At this the girl smiled. "I would appreciate it, I'm Meredith Brooks." The other agent, obviously of Chinese descent, muttered something about onna's she could not quite follow.

"Well here it is, call me if you need anything milady." He said when they had reached Relena's office. Then he bowed to her and she couldn't help but laugh.

"Thank you so kindly." She walked in and found Relena sitting at her desk buried in a stack of paperwork.

Relena stood up and was about to shake her hand when she walked by. Confused Relena turned to face her.

"You can be way too formal sometimes you know that Lena."

Relena frowned as she took in the girl standing before her. Black hair tied in a bun, business suit and green eyes watching her every move. Then realization hit her and her eyes widened. She enveloped the woman in a hug. "I'm sorry Kat, I hardly recognized you."

Kat smiled, genuinely this time. "That just proves I'm good. Lena, are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"You mean you are actually giving me a choice in the matter?"

"No."

They both laughed.

"You could use the time off and no one will be looking for you because they won't even know you're gone. And Noin is in on this too, so she can cover me. Did you check your agenda?"

"Yes, Friday would be the best day to switch so I asked for a nice and quiet weekend, that way you will have time to adjust."

Kat rolled her eyes. "As if I could ever adjust to being way too polite to a bunch of whining old farts."

Relena gasped. "I cannot believe you just said that."

"Well you'd better and I mean it too."

"You should never use such language in front of others, you will give yourself away." Relena said concerned.

"Yeah I know, don't worry you goody-two-shoes. And no fighting or mouthing off anyone either right?" Kat glared.

"Exactly." Relena smiled.

"So you're going to spend your time at this beach house with D right?"

"Yes."

"Alright, tell her I said hi."

"I will."

"See you Friday." Kat gave a mock salute and walked out.

Relena tightened her hand into a fist and held it to her heart. "I just hope that everything will work out in the end." She whispered to no one in particular.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So people, don't forget to let me know what you think. (Speaking from personal experience considering I usually do) Want me to post more?

Flames will be used to roast the marshmallows I am going to buy for this special occasion.


	3. Switching Places

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. But Kat is mine…

Muahahahahahaha What is yellow and teases a lot?

BANANANANANANANANA

I know, that is so lame. SO LAME THAT IT'S FUNNY.

Sorry peepz, I'll try to calm down a bit… NOT.

Anywayz, here's another chapter with more on the way. But I'm kind of in my last year of high school (finally) so I won't always be this quick when it comes to updating.

Read and review people, hope you enjoy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_There are two ways to spread the light: to be the candle, or the mirror that reflects it. -Edith Wharton_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Switching places.

That Friday…

Relena had told her secretary Viola that she was going out for lunch. Of course she wasn't allowed to go alone and Duo came along with her. After they had ordered she excused herself and went to the bathroom.

She entered the bathroom. A redhead was fixing her make up. She looked closer at the woman however it couldn't be her sister. She was too short. However, as soon as the woman exited the door of the bathroom behind her opened. For a moment Relena couldn't move, it was as if she were looking into a mirror. "Kat?"

Kat merely grinned and tossed her a bag. "Time to switch clothes too Lena." Kat put Relena's business suit on and Relena put the black hooded jacket on and a pair of jeans. Kat helped her put on the black wig and gave her the brown contacts.

"You should get going Kat or Duo is going to come looking for me."

Kat raised an eyebrow. "You took Duo to lunch? And here I thought you liked Heero. He is rather cute though."

Relena blushed. "Duo is a good friend and he is already involved. Besides Heero is not exactly around to take me anywhere, not that he would if he were." A wistful look came into her eyes.

"Sis, that guy's a fool if he can't see what you have to offer. Duo's already involved? Oh yeah, with that Hilde, I read about that in the file."

Relena frowned. "What file?"

"Nothing, just some research. Look, take this vacation and relax, just leave everything for what it is, I'll handle whatever comes my way."

Relena gazed at her twin, she still had her doubts about that file but decided to drop it. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. You can worry about him and everything else when you get back. Now D's waiting for you outside. Give it a rest and take care but remember to have fun as well." Kat gave her a stern look before rolling her eyes.

Relena couldn't help but laugh. "Bye Kat."

"Bye Lena, see you in a month or so."

"Oh and Kat?"

Kat turned to look at her once more.

"Be nice to Milliardo."

Kat growled. "I'm going to have to be now am I not? Just don't expect me to hug him because then the temptation to snap his neck will be far too great."

Relena shook her head. She knew that he had hurt Kat, but she knew that Kat still cared enough for her brother. She wouldn't kill him, for now. Sometimes she wondered what it would have been like if Kat would have been his only sister. She smiled sadly. "Just be careful and take care, okay Kat?"

Kat nodded. "Only if you do too."

Relena covered her head with the hood and went out first. Kat stared at her reflection in the mirror for a second. She replaced her glare with a kind smile, sighed deeply and headed outside as well.

Duo was getting restless. She had been gone for over ten minutes, what if something had happened? Heero was going to kill him. Then he saw her and he sighed in relief. "There you are princess; you had me worried there for a sec."

Kat smiled at him. "I am truly sorry Duo, it is just that time of the month."

Duo turned red. "It's okay princess, I'm just glad you're not like Hilde when it's that time. I mean…"

Kat giggled and Duo flashed her one of his trademark grins. "It's okay Duo, I should probably be heading back."

"What about your lunch?"

Kat looked and what Relena had ordered and almost gagged. "I am not that hungry after all. You can have it if you want Duo."

"No thanks princess, snails aren't my thing."

"They are called escargots, Duo."

"But they're snails."

Kat laughed. "Escargot is French for snail."

Duo was confused and showed it. Kat tried to contain her laughter, this guy's expression was just priceless.

"Why can't they just say it in English?"

"Because it does not sound quite as fancy." Kat winked. "Come on, we should go. I still have a lot of work waiting for me at the office."

He nodded and got up to help her out of her chair and into her coat.

"Such chivalry officer Maxwell, I see Quatre has been a good influence on you."

Duo smirked. "Allow me to escort you princess."

She smiled in return and took the arm he offered. Inside she was mentally congratulating herself. One gundam pilot down, four to go.

Relena wasn't quite as successful as her sister. She was nervous, she couldn't find D, as Kat liked to call her, anywhere. Then she spotted a navy blue Mercedes waiting in the parking lot, a familiar looking girl with long light blonde hair standing next to it.

"There you are Miss Relena. I take it you and Kat were successful?"

"Yes and It is not Miss Relena now Dorothy, please call me Lena."

The other blonde smirked. "As you wish, _Lena_. We should get going."

Relena got into the car and looked back only once as they drove off. "Dorothy?"

"Yes?"

"Am I doing the right thing?"

Dorothy glanced at her. Kat hadn't exactly told her what was going on but she always had her reasons. "Yes, don't tell me you're having second thoughts about this?"

Relena smirked. "I was not even allowed to have first thoughts."

Dorothy chuckled. "That does sound like the Kat I know, but have faith; she knows what she's doing."

Relena sighed and went back to staring out of the window. She slowly drifted off to sleep. Dorothy remained silent for the rest of the ride, pondering. What on earth was Kat up to this time?

Startled Relena woke up when the car stopped, only to find they had reached their destination. She gasped as she looked out over the beautiful beach. The setting sun made it glow. Then her gaze fell on a beautiful house standing perhaps 500 metres from the ocean on a hill. She couldn't help but stare in awe at the simple beauty of it all.

Dorothy had already begun taking the bags out of the trunk. "This is my old summerhouse, it hasn't been used in years and I believe it will do just fine. What do you think Relena?"

"It is amazing Dorothy."

Dorothy threw a bag at Relena which she clumsily caught. "The clothes should fit, Kat picked them out." For a moment Relena looked worried.

"Don't worry, she made sure they would be more your style." Dorothy chuckled, amused at the look that had appeared on Relena's face. She merely glanced at the sunset as they entered the house.

Dragging her feet a bit Relena followed Dorothy up the stairs.

"This will be your room."

Relena nodded and looked around. It was a simple room with a double bed and a walk-in closet, nothing too fancy. But when she went over to the window she gasped at the sight of the breathtaking view. She had a perfect view of the ocean and there was a balcony as well obviously connected with the room next door. A couple of chairs and a table stood on the balcony.

She stepped outside and slowly let out the breath she hadn't even realized she was holding as the wind played with her hair. Enjoying herself Relena pulled out one of the chairs and sat down. Relaxing into it she was in a perfect state of happiness.

The door of the room next to her opened. Dorothy came walking out; Relena mentally slapped herself she had forgotten all about Dorothy. Dorothy had a tray in her hands, as she reached the table she placed their dinner in front of them. Relena squealed in delight once she had tried it. "I never knew you could cook Dorothy. This is delicious."

Dorothy smiled. "There are more things you don't know about me."

Relena stared at her, that girl truly was an enigma, though she could never rival Heero. Immediately Relena sat up shaking her head, almost as if to get rid of the thoughts that flooded her mind. 'Kat told me not to think about him and enjoy my stay here.' With a stubborn look on her face Relena stared at the stars, Heero Yuy would no longer invade her thoughts, tonight at least.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bye peepz. Have a nice day! Don't forget to review…

Who knows, I might keep the update rate fast if I get enough reviews.

BUT SCHOOL COMES FIRST… AFTER MY FANFICTION.


	4. Sand in my shoes

Here's another chapter. I had more difficulty with this one, bit of a writers block, but music is always an inspiration.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, I know you've probably got the point by now, but these day with people you never know so I'm just going to keep repeating myself.

And thanks to Inda and Alaskantiger for reviewing, it's greatly appreciated, besides Heero has something in store for him, after all, sisters look out for each other.

I don't like to repeat things, so listen carefully the first six times. ;) One of my favorite quotes, but if you've read my profile you knew that already, lol.

Anywayz... Let's get this show on the road...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Joy is not in things, it is in us. -Benjamin Franklin_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sand in my shoes

Relena had enjoyed the past few days. All she had to do was lie around on the beach, catch up on her reading and play with Sambo, the dog she had convinced Dorothy to get with her.

She had argued that it could always be to their benefit to have a guard dog. Though Sambo was more playful than anything else. Yet he had somehow managed to get Dorothy to like him and even to play with him.

The clothes Kat had picked were great and she could go anywhere she wanted. She was starting to doubt if she even wanted to go back. Playing on the beach, swimming and sunbathing were daily activities and Dorothy was enjoying herself as well.

They had even played beach volley together. That had been fun considering neither of them was very good. She had somehow managed to fall flat on her face in a futile attempt to get to the ball. Good thing Duo wasn't there or she would have never been able to live that one down.

She smiled; sports were more Kat's thing. Kat, her thoughts drifted to her sister who was probably somewhere attending a boring meeting or buried in a stack of paperwork. She grimaced.

Then she made a decision, laughing she brushed off the sand on her clothes and ran inside, Sambo hot on her heels. She headed towards the phone and called to her office. Finally she could get a hold of her sister.

"This is Relena Darlain speaking. How may I help you?"

"Not bad Kat."

Kat instantly glared at her. "What do you think you're doing?"

Relena giggled. "Relax would you. I just called to see how you were doing. So how are you coping?"

Kat banged her head on her desk in response muttering a string of curses in various languages.

"That good?" Relena giggled again.

Kat grimaced. "So how's your vacation working out?"

Relena smiled brightly. "Wonderful, it's really beautiful over here and absolutely no press, a true paradise."

Kat smiled as well. "Glad to hear."

"We even got a dog, I named him Sambo."

Kat rolled her eyes. "Typical. You just couldn't help yourself right?"

Relena smiled meekly. "Dorothy agreed."

Hearing that Kat laughed softly. "How did you manage to do that?"

"I made her see things my way." Relena shrugged, her smile once again vibrant and unwavering.

Kat smirked but then her gaze turned stern. "I appreciate you checking up on me, however Lena…"

"Yes?"

"Do not call me again. It could put yourself and Dorothy at great risk."

Relena nodded solemnly.

"We can write letters through Dorothy okay Lena?"

She cheered up. "Okay, write you soon."

Kat grinned and broke the connection, just as her secretary walked in and dumped another stack of files on her desk. Kat closed her eyes and tried to remain calm. She had just finished a huge stack of those things.

"Will you need anything else Miss Relena?"

'Yeah, an aspirin or better yet an entire box of aspirin.' "No Viola. That will do." 'You've done enough damage for now.' The minute she left Kat slumped into her chair. 'What was with this woman and papers? I'm going to die because of all those damn paper cuts.'

Then she laughed at herself, her, an infamous assassin, dying from paper cuts, the thought alone was killing her. At that moment Viola re-entered her office and dropped another stack of papers on her desk. This was going to be a long day…

Relena ran back to the beach. Dorothy was already waiting for her. This time they were going to have a swimming contest. Everything was always a contest when it concerned Dorothy. It was like she lived to compete. She really didn't care about winning.

Quickly she dived in, not giving herself time to think about how cold the water was. She swam for a while. Then she dropped herself onto her towel and let herself dry in the sun. Groggily she opened one eye when she heard music coming from further down the beach. Dorothy had come out of the water and was lying next to her. She was staring in the direction where the music came from indicating she had heard it as well.

About a kilometre down the beach a group of guys sat on the beach with a ghetto blaster. Relena sat up annoyed. Dorothy stood up and marched over.

"This is a private beach." She stated, her voice cold as ice.

One of the guys, a tall guy with black hair tied loosely back in a ponytail answered her smirking. "Chill bitch."

Dorothy was now starting to lose her patience. "I can have you removed you know."

Relena came towards them, thankful that she had decided to go with Dorothy and dye her hair black, along with the brown contacts she would be hard to recognize.

"Hey D, if they wanna stay let them. Let's split."

Dorothy glared at her. "This is my beach and I do not want _them_ on it."

Relena sighed. "Would you please leave?"

"Only if you come with us babe." The guy replied still smirking.

Relena stiffened. She glared at them. She had learned from the best after all. "Get lost."

The guy held his hands up in defence. "Alright, chill. Crazy bitches."

Dorothy snickered as the guys packed up and left. "Where did you learn to act like that Lena?"

"I hang out with Kat and I used to spend time with Heero. Need I say more?"

Dorothy grinned. "I should have known."

Now that the guys were gone and peace and quiet had returned to the beach Relena was much more at ease. She sat on the beach, admiring the ocean and remembered the first time she had met her love. Heero Yuy he called himself. Quite the guy, he almost seemed immortal, he could blow himself up and live to tell the tale. His glare could make grown men pee their pants. That always did make her laugh. She knew however, that he wasn't a heartless soldier and she loved him. But he didn't love her back she thought, hugging her knees.

That's how Dorothy found her. She had come looking for her.

"Lena, dinner's ready." She shook the sleeping girl gently.

Relena groggily opened her eyes. For moment she stared at Dorothy in shock until she remembered what had happened a few days ago. Quickly she replaced the shocked look with a smile. "Thank you Dorothy."

As she got up something fell out of her lap. It was the shell she had picked up earlier. Relena bent over and picked it up holding it in her arms as if it were her greatest treasure.

Dorothy chuckled at her childish antics. Then Relena made her way over to the house, swiftly skimming their surroundings for anything suspicious before following she too headed to the house.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed this. Next chapter will be up soon. Review people, let me know if there is anything you think I could do better.

Greetz Mel


	5. Boring meetings with boring people

I am such an idiot sometimes. I ask people to review and didn't allow anonymous reviews. So if any of you tried that and it didn't work, I am so sorry. Actually I thought that went automatically, luckily I have a habit of accidentally stumbling onto things and pushing buttons. Lol. Ik weet het, ik ben een idioot. Vergeven jullie me?

And thanks to my two loyal reviewers ;) And to you too Sanne (can't leave her out, she knows where my house lives) LOL

Anywayz, hope you enjoy this chapter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Those who stand for nothing fall for anything. -Alex Hamilton_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Boring meetings with boring people.

Two weeks later…

Kat nearly groaned as the politician continued his rant. When would this guy just shut up? She would have given him a black eye a long time ago, but of course Relena would never do such a thing. These meetings were ultimately boring.

Eventually she tuned the guy out and found herself curiously studying her other bodyguard, other than Duo that is, the mysterious Trowa Barton. He was a riddle to her. A silent man, then again he proved to be able to say many things without words.

The tall man slightly nodded his head towards the men sitting at the table who had stopped talking. Kat quickly regained her composure, slightly flustered at being caught and turned her attention to the politicians who were all staring at her as if waiting for an answer.

She knew she had to think of something and quick. What was the meeting about again? Oh yeah, they wanted the government leave the control of electricity and such in the hands of the public and cut back on the government funding. Obviously they couldn't agree and wanted to know her opinion.

She looked them in the eyes, one by one. "I feel that it should remain in the hands of the government."

Some had already started to protest but she held up her hand. "Hear me out senator Roalins, if we were to leave it in the hands of various corporations it would be all about profit. The corporations would benefit but the people would most definitely not. The prices would go through the roof and hardly anyone would be able to afford electricity, something we feel everyone should have. Correct?"

The men nodded.

"As for cutting back the government funding, why would we need to?"

Once again the men began to protest but she silenced them. "I know the government is having trouble with its finances. However I feel we should ask ourselves, what is costing us a lot of money and does not serve any purpose."

"The preventers."

Kat looked at the man who had spoken. It was Senator Bailey, a grumpy old man. " So you feel that supporting the people serving to protect us from war and terrorists whose goal it is to hurt people, not just anyone but the most innocent of all, our children, is unnecessary?"

The Senator remained silent.

"Then what do you feel is an unnecessary expense?" Another man, Senator Dellano spoke up.

She smiled. "Have any of you ever wondered how much those fancy balls cost that we are so intent on having? Did any of you know that if we spent the same amount on food for the homeless we would be able to feed over a thousand people for a week? Not to mention the costs of having it organized, decorated and secured. And then there is our salary, it is amazing how much we pay people just to make sure that the people get what they deserve and how those people seem intent on looking out for what is best for them instead."

Now all the men were gaping and were looking shocked at the Vice Foreign Minister. Inwardly Kat grimaced, she had gotten carried away.

Then Senator Dellano and Senator Roallins and a few others applauded. "Well said Minister Darlain."

Senator Bailey just mumbled something she couldn't hear.

Kat was relieved, they hadn't noticed she was a bit distracted. She smiled and stood up. "Now if you would all be so kind to excuse me, I have engagements elsewhere."

The men simultaneously agreed and said their goodbyes. Trowa ushered her out and they headed towards the car. "You spoke quite boldly today Relena, usually you wouldn't take such chances." His visible green eye watched her reaction.

Kat was thrown off balance. "Well, they were starting to get to me."

Trowa seemed amused by that answer and dropped the subject. The ride back to the office was a silent one.

As soon as she got into her office she shut the door. Her chair was turned away from her and she could not see who was in it. "You need to be more careful." The chair swivelled around and then Noin was facing her.

Kat growled in frustration. "You try hanging around them in one room for a while and not hurting any of them. Mouthing them off was the least I could do." She took the seat across Noin.

"I know, I really do, but if you keep doing this they are going to catch on."

Kat stood up again and started pacing. "I can't believe she could put up with all of this."

"Do you think Trowa caught on?"

"No, not yet. But you were right, I'm going to have to be more careful around him."

Noin turned to look out of the window. "Zechs wants to have a word with you. They're assigning you a new bodyguard."

"Great, as if I don't have enough problems."

"It's Heero Yuy."

Kat's eyes widened. "What! What the hell is that guy doing back? Damn, his timing sucks. Please tell me I don't have to act like a schoolgirl with a crush around him."

"Sorry."

Kat groaned. Her eyes shined with mischief as she had an idea. "Noin…"

"Yes…?"

"I figured out a way so I don't have to act like a schoolgirl with a crush around him."

Noin raised an eyebrow. "Such as…?"

Kat grinned. "I'll grow up."

"What do you mean?" Noin was confused.

Kat turned serious. "Emotions change over time as people change."

Noin nodded in understanding. "Be careful though. There is too much at stake."

"Don't you think I know that!" Kat's eyes flashed with anger.

"I know you know that. But I though I'd remind you anyway." Having said that, Noin left.

Leaning back in her chair after Noin had left and she had talked to her brother Kat paused to think. So Heero Yuy had come back. I wonder why she mused. The clock struck twelve. Kat could barely contain her laughter, this was almost like some screwed up fairytale. Shoving a stack of papers aside she mentally groaned. All she couldn't finish today she was going to have to do tomorrow, along with extra work. Her thoughts wandered back to the conversation she had with her brother earlier.

_She entered his office. Zechs made a gesture for her to sit down. He frowned and mentally she checked herself to see what she had done wrong. Immediately she put on a happy face and kindly asked him what was going on. _

_Kat watched amusedly as her big brother started to pace. _

"_I have to tell you something Relena." _

"_What is it Milliardo?" Kat hated that name but it was the one Relena used. She had to hold down a smirk. Zechs was nervous. _

"_A new bodyguard is going to be assigned to you." _

"_But I do not need an…" _

"_Relena…" Zechs interrupted her. _

_Kat hated it when he did that. _

"_Your new bodyguard is Heero Yuy." _

_Kat gasped, faking her surprise. Zechs was watching her intently and monitoring her reaction. _

"_He… is back?" Was all she could think of, hey she wasn't the one in love with the guy, in fact at the moment she would much rather have him get lost. _

_Zechs however seemed satisfied with her reaction. Alright time to scramble Kat thought. "Will there be anything else Milliardo?" She dropped the whole being surprised and shocked act. _

_Zechs shook his head. As she left he kept staring out of the window. _

"_I think she took it rather well Zechs, don't you?" Noin said as she stood behind him. Zechs didn't turn to face her. Noin sighed and left the room. _

_Nodding at Kat as she past by Relena's office she continued on her way. Relieved Kat went back to work, Zechs hadn't figured it out. _

_She smirked, not that she had thought he would, he never was the brightest._

Kat snickered only for a moment before turning serious again. Heero Yuy could form a problem. She was not sure what his motives were or how to act. Luckily she had time on her side. After all, people do change over time. Besides, maybe she could have some fun with him while he was here. Relena may never do anything sneaky… But she wasn't Relena. And as long as she didn't get caught… Yes, it was at times like these when her sister's reputation as miss goody-two-shoes came in handy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anywayz, lol, until next time ;)


	6. Busted by the butler

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.

Soon you'll get to meet the bad guys. Every girl's dream, lol ;)

Anywayz… You'll just have to see what I've got planned. R&R

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It is a good rule to face difficulties at the time they arise and not allow them to increase unacknowledged. - Edward W. Ziegler _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Busted by the Butler.

Kat woke up early the following morning. She always did have trouble sleeping in. As she got up she glanced at her alarm clock, it read 5 am. She wouldn't have to get up for another two hours.

What was she going to do in that time? Training or anything she would normally do was out of the question because that would give her away. At least there weren't any cameras in here so she could do her morning routine.

Slowly she stretched her legs and her back. Then she started with her routine. Calm and controlled she balanced her body, bending back and forth. Her arms were swaying as if branches in the wind yet with a deadly precision. Soon she had finished. She stretched once again and tried to do a couple of kicks while making as little noise as possible.

Even though she was posing as Relena, she had to keep herself in shape. She only regretted not having a boxing bag with which she could have practiced her punches better.

With a sigh she opened the curtains slightly and peeked out of the window. Dew glistened in the beautiful light of the morning sun.

She groaned, if she were to sneak outside she would have to explain how her clothes had gotten wet. It looked like she had no other option than to stay put in her room and find something with which she could kill time. The mental image of her pounding an old man with a clock came to mind and she smirked.

Then she brushed off the thought and went through the closets in order to find something to do. Her search abruptly came to an end when she discovered a white silk nightgown, if it could even be called that. Now that left little to the imagination, Lena was so going to hear of this.

Then she smirked again, this would be perfect to get back at that Heero Yuy. It was time to see for herself just how emotionless this Heero Yuy was. She stashed it away again, that would come later.

When Pagan came in at precisely 7 am to wake the princess he was quite surprised to find her already awake, reading. And she had made her own bed. Pagan raised an eyebrow ever so slightly before deciding to alert Miss Relena of his presence.

"Would you please get me some breakfast Pagan?"

Pagan smiled. "As you wish Miss Relena."

Kat glanced up at him. Inside she was fuming, cut it out with the names already. But she liked the old man so she simply replied: "Thank you Pagan."

The elderly man left and she put down the book she had been pretending to read. Moving towards the window she opened the curtains entirely and was observing the beautiful day again.

It was great weather outside and she was going to be stuck in that damn office all day. Scowling she glared at the birds chirping so cheerfully, if only she had her gun then they wouldn't be so cheerful much longer.

Dropping the glare once she sensed Pagan re-enter she said without turning around: "Could you put it down on the table Pagan?"

Pagan was confused. Miss Relena was acting very strange. How come she was suddenly so aware of his presence without him having to announce himself?

Kat sipped her tea and grimaced. Luckily Pagan could not see that for her back was facing him once again. What kind of an idiot had put _sugar_ in her tea? Squaring her shoulders she forced herself to drink it all.

After that she realized Pagan had not yet left. "You may go Pagan."

She frowned as he left, did he suspect anything? Swiftly she stood up and followed him to the kitchen, only to collide with someone else in the process.

Nearly loosing her balance she flushed as a pair of strong arms steadied her. Looking up she thought she saw an amused look on this person's face but within the blink of an eye it was gone.

"Good morning Trowa." She said trying to ignore her childish reactions to his proximity. God, she couldn't deal with guys this hot this early in the morning.

"Good morning Relena."

That snapped her back to reality. No daydreaming allowed, besides this guy thought she was someone else. How ironic life can be…

Mumbling an apology and an excuse she quickly slipped past him and headed towards the kitchen. She had to find out whether Pagan knew or not, Relena's safety depended on it.

Pagan looked questioningly at her. "Is something the matter Miss Relena?"

She walked past him and pulled the carton of milk out of the fridge.

Frowning Pagan brushed away a couple of strands in her neck. "Miss Relena how did you get this scar?"

Kat went rigid then relaxed. "Girl scouts."

"You never went to girl scouts Miss Relena."

"Your point being? It was an accident and a long time ago."

"How come I have never seen this scar before Miss Relena?" Pagan persisted.

"And how come you are suddenly so fond of coffee when you used to love tea?"

Kat hesitated. There was no way Relena could have ever gotten a similar scar. How was she to make a story up about that? And she has always preferred coffee over tea.

Instead she gave him an icy glare.

Pagan gasped in surprise.

"You are not Miss Relena are you?"

Kat sighed. There wasn't much she could do about this now except try to contain it. If she denied it he would only investigate more and might give the others ideas. After all, why would an entrusted butler dedicated to Relena do a background check or anything similar?

"No Pagan. I am not. My name is Katrina Peacecraft. I am her twin sister."

Pagan's eyes currently resembled saucers. "I never knew Miss Relena had…"

She cut him off glancing around. "I know, other than Relena and Zechs there are only two people that know I even exist."

Pagan was still shocked.

"Listen Pagan, I trust you will not tell anyone."

"Do not worry Miss Relena… I mean Miss Katrina. You can trust me, I will keep your secret safe."

She studied him for a while.

"Good." Her eyes turned cold. "Otherwise I will be forced to kill you. And you can trust the fact that I will not hesitate to do so."

Pagan shivered. How could Relena's twin be the opposite of her?

Kat stalked off furious with herself. She should have known better than that. But she also knew she couldn't kill her sister's butler, she just hoped no one had overheard their conversation.

And where was that Barton guy anyway? She hoped he hadn't been in the vicinity. 'No, that isn't possible, he would have confronted her already. Or he's waiting until he has more proof.' The guy was a hard one to figure out, you never knew what he was up to. This was not going as planned.

Duo could have heard as well, but he would have asked her for an explanation right away. He's not the type to stay silent about something like that. Great, she was already having problems and she hadn't even met Heero and Quatre yet. She just hoped that would go okay. She was now officially having a BAD day. Pagan most certainly knew now. If she were to even see Zechs she was going to beat the living daylights out of him, just for fun.

However, she could always pick on one of those annoying guys from the office or play a prank on Duo or even better… Wu Fei. Of course she no longer had to worry about Pagan finding out. She smirked, maybe this day wouldn't be so bad after all. Time to go to work.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know some of you expected Heero to appear in this chapter but hold your horses. He's coming… Soon… Very soon… Right after I take over the world ;) Just kidding. He'll arrive in a couple of chapters.

Hoped you liked the chapter anyway, if you have any comments on something I could improve or whatever, I'll behappy to hear it. Or if you just like the story, I'd be even more thanhappy to hear it.

Now I bid you farewell… Until we meet again.


	7. Soul of Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.

Btw thnx JasLine for the Kat writing to Relena idea :P But coming out? Nah.

I hereby introduce you to 'the bad guys'. Lol.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Battle not with monsters, lest ye become a monster. _

_And if you gaze long into the abyss, the abyss gazes into you. - Friedrich Nietzche_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soul of Darkness

He smirked. Relena was going down. That naïve little girl had no idea what she was up against. Being defenceless was going to get them all killed. She was to be eliminated, along with her followers.

Though he didn't really want a war he would do whatever he could to prevent this girl from poisoning the mind of the board members of the ESUN with her petty ideals.

The vidcom rang, drawing his attention.

"Yes." He answered.

"The bird is leaving the nest. I have sent her agenda to you as well sir."

The lights in his office were off, leaving his face in darkness. He rolled his eyes, what an amateur. It was almost like one of those old movies. "Thank you."

Then he shut down the connection. 'Useless,' he thought, 'yet very effective as a decoy.'

He laughed. He only used this informant because it would hardly be a sacrifice when discovered. Plus it drew the attention away from his other informant. Now that was a true source of information. He had nicknamed her Artemis, after the Greek Goddess of the Hunt.

And if all else failed… He snickered, he always had anther card up his sleeve.

He peered out of his office, studying the stars. He heard the door slide open behind him. He didn't even have to turn around; he already knew who it was. Soft footsteps made their way toward him and he turned to face her. He smiled but it was a heartless smile.

"Hello Sylvia."

The girl smirked. "Have you taken care of that Peacecraft girl yet?"

"Patience my dear." He dismissed the guard as they discussed matters only known to them. He almost laughed at the girl for being so ignorant. She didn't even realize she was the one being used. He would have her killed as soon as she was no longer useful. For now she was relatively entertaining. Not to mention she was a way to keep Cory from wasting time at the whores, now he had his own personal whore.

His mind got sidetracked. At first he had simply planned on assassinating Relena. But that plan had gone haywire.

_He snarled at his assistant. "Why can't you get a hold of her?" _

"_She said she would get a hold of us Sir." _

"_Why did I even want to hire her to do the job?" He muttered. _

"_Because she's the best Sir."_

_He growled. _

"_Sorry Sir." _

_He knew she was the best but why the hell wasn't the job done yet. He had tried to hire other assassins but apparently the Panther had already claimed her turf. _

_The couple of assassins that had dared to try had been found dead, her trademark burned into them. _

_He had made a grave error. He sent one of his best men after her but he was found dead as well, in his own bloody quarters. Nobody had noticed her being there, in fact the only evidence that she was there was the body again with her trademark burned in it._

_He had received the following note the next day:_

_**Relena is mine. Feel free to send others after her or me but it will end the same.**_

_**I will contact you when I feel the time is right to kill her. **_

_**Cross my path again and Relena will no longer be my only target. **_

_**Panther**_

No one that had ever seen Panther's true colors had lived to tell the tale. Snapping out of his thoughts he found that Sylvia had already left. Probably went off to find Cory. Agitated he had been so out of it, he marched out of his office to give a speech to his men.

"We used to be respected. We served a purpose. In the past we had glorious battles, fighting to survive. People accepted us the way we were and depended on us to keep them safe.

That was back in the days when being a soldier was something to be proud of. Protecting your country and the ones you love was the highest form of honour one could possibly achieve.

Now we no longer serve a purpose. With peace our life has been taken away. What is to become of soldiers who no longer fight? We are not accepted in this peaceful society. This society is based on hypocrisy.

It is expected of us to throw down our weapons and fit in, yet they are not willing to give us a chance to start a new life. Once a soldier, always a soldier is what they think. They do not care that we too are only human. They do not care that we have needs and desires just like every other person.

Instead they start these trials, resembling the witch trials of the Dark Ages only now hunting down soldiers like the people once did with witches. Accusing us of everything that went wrong and refusing to open their eyes to see what is really going on.

And Relena Peacecraft is leading them. Not one person questions what she is doing or holds her responsible. They merely follow her lead like tame sheep. Without a life, a purpose, we have nothing to lose and everything to gain."

The men mumbled in agreement.

"Those who fight for freedom are the most powerful of all, history has constantly proven that. Soon our captors will know the true meaning of battle. And not even the great Gundam Pilots will stand a chance against us.

They do not even know of our plans. And even if they did, what are they without their Gundams?

Victory is destined to be ours."

His men roared their approval.

"We are not rebels; we are people fighting in order to survive. This is how nature meant it to be. Mankind has always had to fight to survive. The survival of the fittest is the law and we are the fittest.

We no longer obey the laws that bind us to humbleness and humility. We shall no longer shame our ancestors by being too weak to fight."

Looking around he saw determined faces and various men nodding.

"We are going to change society. Destiny made us the soldiers of the future. And if the future will not accept us, we will change it. The future is going to be shaped to our satisfaction.

Men, the time is drawing near for us to take over. Long enough have we been forced to obey a little girl who has been chaining us down, forcing us to be vulnerable.

We shall retaliate and free ourselves and all of mankind. Soon this so-called peace will be nothing more than a distant memory. And that same fate shall await Relena Peacecraft. Are you with me?"

Once again his men roared.

He smirked. Victory was going to be theirs indeed.

Todd Burdett, one of his generals stood behind him. He was the best when it came to collecting information. And he was his nephew, after all he trusted his family more, within reason that is.

"I want you to gather as much information as possible on Relena Peacecraft and all those pitiful fools supporting her."

Todd nodded and disappeared into the shadows.

"Papa." A little boy came running to him. "I have inspected the men as you told me to." The boy saluted.

He looked down grinning at his son. "Good work Devo."

"What can I do now?" The boy looked at him eagerly.

"Go see if Cory has anything for you to do."

"Okay." The boy took off running.

Cory Burdett was in a bad mood. He was stuck here training those 'recruits'. Pathetic, over half of them barely knew how to hold a gun, let alone fire one.

A blur ran into him. He looked down in surprise.

"Can I help?" The boy looked up at him hopefully.

Cory smirked. "Of course. Men, this is Devon Therrien. He is going to fill in for me. I expect you to treat him as you would treat me. Or else I or the boss himself will have your heads."

They nodded in fear.

"They're all yours now Devon." A sadistic grin on his face.

Then he sat back and watched as the little guy drilled the soldiers like a professional. He had been hanging around them way too much. The door opened quietly and a girl walked in. His grin widened as she sat on his lap. This might not be such a bad day after all.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just to make sure you got all that. The boss of the organization is Daniel Therrien. He has two children, Devon, who is 5 going on 6 and his daughter Mel who is a lot older than Devon. Dan has three nephews, two of which are generals Cory and Todd, their brother Michael you will meet soon as well.

Just thought I'd clarify it a bit. Just let me know what you think and if there is anything you do not get. (Not that I expect that or anything but you never know with people nowadays, I for one never expected to have to explain to one of my friends what a skunk is, ah well, can't blame her for being Dutch, lol)

Until next time, take care people ;)


	8. Operation Boiling Blood

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.

And now the long awaited chapter with Heero. Hope you like it

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The greatest happiness of life is the conviction that we are loved --loved for ourselves, or rather, loved in spite of ourselves. - Victor Hugo_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_Operation Boiling Blood

Kat had never been more nervous in her life. Zechs had told her Heero was to arrive today. Here she was about to meet the love of her SISTERS life and she hadn't a clue how to act. She was posing as her sister and she couldn't help but wonder what he would think of her.

Even Duo had noticed she was nervous; luckily that was what he expected Relena to be. If she screwed this up her sister would hate her forever. And she wasn't allowed to act like herself around the guy which would most likely result in ignoring the guy. She had to remember to be nice and polite. If they only knew.

The door opened and in walked none other than Heero Yuy himself. Kat gasped, she had seen a picture of him once but the boy had now become a man. 'He is hot.' Secretly admitting to herself that her sister had good taste she smiled.

"Hello Heero."

"Relena."

For a moment she thought she saw something in his eyes but it was gone before it could be identified. Then he dropped a folder on her desk and left. He just LEFT. He hadn't seen Relena in years and he just leaves like that.

'If I were Relena I'd… Wait a second… I am Relena.' Kat smirked evilly.

This meant war. She took back the words she thought earlier. Heero Yuy is an ass. And she was going to make him pay for it. Let the games begin…

>> >> >> >> >>

_Operation Boiling Blood. Commence: 22:00_

_>> >> >> >> >> _

Phase one: SWN (Silky White Nightgown)

They were back at Relena's mansion. Duo had brought her upstairs; Heero had said he still had something to take care of. He would come to check up on her later. Kat grinned, things were going exactly as she wanted them to.

Quickly she said goodnight to Duo and immediately pulled the desired object out of a drawer. She dived into the bathroom and changed as fast as she could.

It was time to see just how emotionless he really was.

She put the nightgown on and checked herself in the mirror. The nightgown showed off her curves and left little to the imagination. She smiled as she let her hair down. Brushing it slightly she glanced at her appearance again. Satisfied with what she saw she snickered. Never mess with a Peacecraft.

She grabbed a book and sat on the bed. She positioned herself on her side, slightly showing off her cleavage.

"Everything is secure…" Heero's eyes widened slightly.

Inwardly she laughed.

"Is something the matter Heero?" She asked in her most seductive voice.

Heero was fighting an inner battle. 'Get a hold of yourself Yuy.' He had never seen Relena so… He had never pictured Relena to be so… Sexy.

He blinked, finally realizing he was staring. 'What had she asked him again? Oh yeah, if something was the matter.' "No."

"Are you sure?" Kat asked with her normal voice this time.

"Hn." He stomped off, getting as far away from her as possible. Once outside he groaned, he needed a cold shower.

Kat put her bookmark back in the book. One point for Kat, zero for our Heero. Kat licked her lips. Just the way she liked it. Then she decided to go to bed. Tomorrow was another day. It was time for phase two.

>> >> >> >> >>

Phase two: ITB (Ignore The Bastard)

"Miss Relena, it is time to get up." Pagan said from the other side of the door.

"Coming Pagan!" She just stared up at the ceiling for a couple of minutes. Relishing in the success she had last night slowly she got up and prepared for another day. She splashed some cold water in her face, loving the refreshing feeling.

Heero stood outside her door, waiting. She could sense him. So she took extra long to get ready.

Then she simply walked by him not even acknowledging his presence.

Heero was confused. Why was she ignoring him?

Kat snuck a glance back and noticed his confusion making her smile brightly as she sat down for breakfast.

"What are you smiling about princess?" Duo asked.

"Nothing." She snickered.

"Morning He-man, you're looking terrible this morning. You look like you didn't have a good night sleep. What kept you up?" Duo raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Omae o korosu."

Duo dismissed it with a wave of his hand. "Yeah I know. I've heard that before."

He paused to think. "And here I didn't think you liked to repeat yourself."

Heero glared at him.

"Hey Duo where is Trowa?"

'What the hell does she want with that clown?' Heero wondered, now pissed off.

"He said he had some stuff to do at the circus Lena. He'll be back tonight."

Kat smiled. 'Perfect.'

'Why is she smiling like that?' Frowning Heero decided to shrug it off. 'It wasn't like she had any feelings for Barton. They hardly knew each other, right?'

'Relena' continued to ignore him for the rest of the day. He could do nothing but observe her, silently wishing she would talk to him.

>> >> >> >> >>

Phase three: JOT (Jealous Of Trowa)

She decided that once again, the white nightgown was ideal for the occasion. How nice of Relena to supply her with something so provocative. She was just about to let her hair down when Trowa entered the room. He leaned against the wall, studying her form.

Trowa was stunned. Relena looked beautiful.

Kat almost frowned. 'Why didn't he come closer?' Then she had an idea.

Pretending she was having trouble with one of the hairpins she smiled sweetly. "Trowa would you be so kind to help me?"

Trowa's stoic face didn't reveal the fact that he was close to blushing as he did what she had asked him to. Gently pulling out the hairpin her hair cascaded down her back. And he had to resist the urge to run his fingers through her hair to find out if her golden tresses were as soft as looked.

Kat turned to look at him, his visible green eye mesmerizing her. Almost as if she were in trance she leaned towards him.

Now Trowa was confused. 'Wasn't Relena in love with Heero?' But he didn't want to think about that. Not tonight. He leaned in capturing her lips for a kiss.

Kat's stomach fluttered. Wrapping her arms around him she pulled him closer granting him access as he deepened the kiss.

He ran his fingers through her hair noting it did feel as soft as it looked. He lifted her up and placed her on the bed, slowly pushing her backwards as they continued to kiss.

Momentarily pausing for air, Kat gazed at him, breathing heavily and then smiled. He didn't need any more encouragement. Once again he captured her lips only this time the kiss wasn't as gentle. It was demanding and captivating.

Kat moaned. Something in the doorway caught her eye. There stood a shocked Heero Yuy. Quickly she pushed Trowa aside. "Heero."

Heero turned away and stalked off. Getting into his car he drove away. He headed for the gym clenching his fists in fury. He proceeded by taking his anger out on the punching bag. There was little left of it when he was done.

Trowa lazily gazed at her, trying to understand her reaction. She had wanted that just as much as he did, so why did she react this way now?

Kat pulled herself together. "Trowa…" She sighed. "I need to be alone for a while, I hope you can understand."

His face remained impassive as he gave her a curt nod. He traced her jaw line with his fingers and she closed her eyes. Then he too left.

She dropped herself on the bed. 'What had just happened?' She had just planned an innocent kiss, just enough to get Heero jealous. But Trowa kissing her had felt so right, now she had blown it with Heero for Relena.

She was a bitch and she knew it. But hey, you snooze, you loose. Heero just had to realize Relena wasn't going to wait around for him forever. Besides, once he found out that Lena's twin had been the one kissing Trowa he would forgive Lena. She hoped.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lolz, hope you liked it. Read & Review people ;)

Until next time.


	9. Eyes like the Devil

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.

I dedicate this chapter to… Cory. MUAHAHAHAHA. Who is, as he so eloquently put it, and I quote a 'ruthless mutha fucker'. Lolz, it might be a bit harsh though ;)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Believe the best of everybody. - Rudyard Kipling_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eyes like the devil

Cory sat at his table playing with his gun. Everyone knew this was a time to stay away from the general. All except for one, one of the newer recruits stepped forward.

"General…"

Before he could even utter another word his body fell lifeless to the ground, a knife sticking out of his neck. None of the other occupants of the room even dared to blink, afraid to set the general off again. They continued as though nothing had happened, silently pitying the foolish man.

Cory looked down at the body in disgust as he retrieved his knife. "Now I'm going to have to clean my knife." He growled in frustration and then smirked as he wiped his knife clean with the dead man's uniform. "Luckily I didn't waste a bullet on him."

Then he stalked out of the room, the events that had happened the day before replaying in his mind.

_Astonished the recruits gazed at the man who was currently training. He was kicking and punching the bag with ruthless efficiency. It was their leader himself. Further down the hall another man was emptying his clip on one of the recruits. When he had finished he smirked at his group of recruits who in return cowered in fear. _

"_This is how it's done. It is always much more fun to practice on a live target." _

_He glanced at them._

"_Do not make a mistake or the same fate will await you."_

"_Sir, yes sir." The recruits shouted in sync._

_Cory nodded, amused by their obvious fear of him. Another man walked through the door and Cory's eyes narrowed instantly._

"_What do you want?" He snapped._

_The man gestured him to follow him and he did reluctantly. _

"_Continue the practice. Do not slack off or you will be punished." He ordered as he left._

_Once he was outside he casually leaned against the wall. "For the last time… What do you want Michael?"_

_Michael grinned. "I am going to take over your position."_

_Cory raised an eyebrow, not taking him seriously._

"_There is nothing you can do about it. The big boss himself has given me your mission. Don't feel bad, I know you can't help it I'm better."_

_Furious Cory slammed him into the wall. "Have you forgotten who you are talking to? You may be my brother but get in my way and you will be eliminated."_

_All of the sudden Todd appeared out of nowhere and pulled him off of Michael. Michael took the opportunity to walk away grinning while Todd was still holding Cory back. _

"_Let me go Todd." He snarled._

_Todd shook his head. "He just loves pissing you off, check with the boss first to see if he's telling the truth."_

_Cory stared at him in disbelief. "I should just kill him."_

_Todd shook his head again. "Not yet. Check it out first. No matter what he is still our brother." _

_Without giving Todd a spare glance he took off. He marched straight up to the gym where their commander was currently training. He stormed towards him abruptly coming to a halt. "Why?"_

_Daniel Therrien never even stopped throwing punches and kicks to answer him._

"_Michael deserves the opportunity. You may have been the best once but you failed your last assignment. This is too import to allow even the possibility of failure."_

_Cory's temper got the best of him as he lunged for his uncle. Only to find himself lying on the floor in a chokehold._

"_Fine." He managed to get out of his throat. _

_Slowly the hold was released. "Do not question my orders again Cory."_

_Cory stood up and strode out of the room, his pride keeping him moving._

Michael was celebrating his success with his buddies. He laughed, he had finally outmanoeuvred Cory. And he had lots of beer to go with the celebration. Life couldn't get any better. One of his mates brought out a toast. 'To the new general.' Proud he stood up and bowed. He left to get some more beer.

A loud explosion followed. The side building belonging to Michael and his crew had completely been blown into the sky. Michael turned around his eyes wide.

"You didn't really think you could win? No one has ever beaten me and no one ever will." A voice coming from behind him stated.

Michael froze. He knew that voice.

"Come on Cory, you can't be serious? I'm your brother." He laughed nervously.

Cory just looked at him, his eyes void of emotion as he pointed his gun at him.

"I warned you."

Two shots rang out. Michael dropped on the ground, both his kneecaps blown to bits.

Looking down on him with a sadistic grin Cory pulled out his knife.

"Now you will have to suffer the consequences."

Despite Michael's whimpering Cory dragged him further into the woods where he threw him in a shed.

Michael howled in pain as he fell to the ground, only to be roughly hauled up and placed on a chair. Then Cory pulled up another chair and sat across him, the knife still in his hands.

"You know Michael, I never thought you'd actually be stupid enough to cross me."

Michael said nothing, his eyes fixed on the knife. The knife kept coming closer; he could feel the cold blade on his right arm. Slowly Cory applied pressure; blood welled up where the skin had been cut. Soon Michael had various cuts, the one on his forehead bleeding vigorously.

Cory lit up a cigarette. His eyes seemed to glow in the faint light.

"Please Cory, stop. I'm going to bleed to death." He begged.

"You don't have to worry about that. But, you are family, so let me take care of that cut…" He took the cigarette out of his mouth and placed it on top of the wound, burning the wound and closing it.

A couple of birds flew into the air, startled when a pain filled cry pierced through the silence.

Michael was breathing heavily. He was terrified. Desperately hoping he would survive this ordeal he tried to convince his torturer to let him go once again.

"Cory, look it was all just a hoax. You know I would never do anything to jeopardize your position. You're my brother."

"You have betrayed me. You do not know the meaning of being a brother and therefore I shall not treat you as one. Otherwise I would have made your death quick and painless."

With a sadistic grin he grabbed Michael's hand and started to bend his fingers backwards, one by one until they snapped. He proceeded by getting a good hold on Michael's arm as he brought it down on his knee, snapping it like a twig. Swinging the hammer around he then brought it down upon Michael's foot.

The sounds of bones crunching and heart wrenching screams continued for a while. As the silence once again reclaimed the grounds, Cory went to get something to wake Michael up. There was no need to be unconscious during the grand finale.

Groaning Michael opened his eyes, only to see Cory's malicious grin.

"Don't worry _brother_. It ends here."

Michael was still too dazed to react when Cory drenched his body in some kind of fluid.

"Cory…" A girl with brown hair tied back in a ponytail and glasses entered the shed. "Are you keeping the fun all to yourself?" She asked pouting slightly then grinning.

"Sorry cuz."

The girl smirked. "I've always wanted to do this."

She held out a lighter, waving the flame in front of Michael's face. Pulling it back she shook her head.

"No. That would be a waste of my lighter." Then she pulled out a box of matches, lit one and threw it in front of his feet. Michael's eyes flew open as his feet caught fire. He was about to scream when she gagged him.

"At least try to die like a man." Their taunting laughter filled the shed as they left.

"Nice one Mel. What are you doing here anyway? I thought you were on a mission."

Mel smiled mysteriously. "I had the day off."

"The day off?"

"Sorry cuz, but that's all you need to know. By the way…" She started to rummage in her backpack. "I brought supplies." She pulled out two bags of marshmallows.

Cory shook his head as he sat next to her, knowing he wouldn't get any more out of her. They just sat there; roasting marshmallows in the fire for the shed was now completely on fire.

-

Dan laughed when he heard the news. Michael had been weak and he had been creating problems. But he knew he could always count on Cory's rage to take care of that. His ruthlessness had made him one of the best after all.

"Thank you for your report Todd. I knew I could count on you to guide this in the right direction. Could you go get your brother?"

Todd saluted and left.

He found Cory and Mel sitting by the fire.

"Our leader would like to see you Cory."

Cory stood up and dusted himself off. "Alright, roast a couple of marshmallows for me bro."

Soon he had reached the office. Knocking on the door he entered.

His uncle didn't waste any time and got to the point straight away.

"Pick your team Cory. I'm expecting you to do this as swiftly as possible. And do get a new uniform; the one you are wearing is a mess."

Taking in the information Cory nodded, saluted and left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Read and Review. I'm sure Cory would like to know what you though of this chapter, I know I do ;)

Next chapter will be about Kat and Relena, cya next time lolz.


	10. Hidden Desires

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.

I'm sorry for taking so long with this chapter. I just sort of had a writer's block I guess. But I fixed that… More like it dissolved. But anywayz, on with the story ;)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_When you are unhappy, is there anything more maddening than to be told_

_that you should be contented with your lot? - Kathleen Norris _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hidden desires.

Relena couldn't find the strength today to drag herself out of bed. It was true that this whole vacation thing was a blessing, however she was getting restless. She was growing tired of lying around all day.

Dorothy had proven to be quite fun to spend time with and they did have some interesting discussions. They had even had a girls' night like she and Kat used to have. Just watch movies and 'pig out' as Kat called it. Yet she could not help but feel something important was missing. She had no goal, no purpose and she was starting to get bored.

Suddenly she had an idea. She ran downstairs almost knocking Dorothy over.

"Good morning."

"Morning Dorothy, sorry for almost knocking you over." She grinned sheepishly.

"That is quite alright Miss… Lena."

Relena shook her head, Dorothy just couldn't get used to calling her Lena.

They went into the kitchen and she got herself some cereal.

Dorothy was leaning against the counter, watching her.

In one swift motion Relena put down her bowl. "I want to get a job."

Dorothy's eyebrows arched up. "You do realize you are supposed to be on a vacation and no one is to know you're even gone?"

"I know, but I need something to do. I need a job, to feel useful."

"What kind of job?"

"I… I hadn't thought that far yet." She crossed her arms with a stubborn look on her face.

Dorothy smirked in amusement, though inside she was fighting a fierce battle. Kat had made her promise to keep Relena safe, but she had also stated that she was to let Relena do what she wanted within reason and in disguise. Of course she would have to be there to keep Relena out of trouble and observe… She had seen a note at an old coffee shop not too far away which said they were looking for waitresses. She had a background check run on them a while ago and they were just a nice old couple. Her decision had been made.

"How about being a waitress Miss Relena?"

Relena looked at her hopefully.

"Of course you're going to have to make sure you get hired."

Smiling Relena nodded. "I will. Besides it is a way to help people."

Dorothy frowned. "Do tell."

"Usually people need someone to listen, someone they can tell their problems too and maybe even get a bit of advice. A waitress is usually that person. I'm going to be that person." She explained.

Shaking her head Dorothy sighed. 'Still as idealistic as ever.'

Kat had provided them with the fake identification. She frowned, this looked like her but it wasn't her picture. Groaning as she realized it was Kat she had to resist the urge to slam her head on the table. Luckily they looked so much alike sometimes even she had difficulties telling them apart when comparing pictures. Not that she had a lot of pictures of Kat.

The coffee shop was called Burdy's. It was a nice little building, right next to the road. Relena and Dorothy got out of her car and entered. She had gone ahead. "Excuse me?"

An elderly lady came rushing out. "I'm so sorry to keep you waiting dear, what can I do for you?"

"Actually we're looking for a job, my friend saw the note on the door."

"Do you have any experience?"

Relena looked down. "No… But we're willing to learn." She added her voice filled with determination.

"Alright, it's not like we have much other candidates anyway." The lady chuckled and held out her hand. "I'm Dora Burdy, my husband Ted and I own this place."

Shaking her hand Relena smiled. "I'm Lena Summers and that is Dorothy Frost."

"Welcome aboard girls. You can start right now. Get changed and I'll show you what to do."

Dorothy followed silently, studying the place.

>> >> >> >> >>

Kat was trying to write a letter to Relena, the key word being trying. Writing letters just wasn't her thing, she only wrote death threats occasionally.

What was she supposed to write anyway? Lena wanted her to update her on the situation. She didn't even want to try to explain the situation.

Maybe something along the lines of:

'Hey Relena. How are you? I'm good, by the way I was kissing Trowa the other day on your bed and Heero saw us so he's kind of not talking to me now. Not that he did in the first place. But it's not that big a deal, I'll fix it.'

She hit her head on the table. 'Stupid.' Relena didn't even know Heero was back. In the middle of yet another attempt Duo came bursting in.

"Hi princess, what are ya doing?"

Immediately she crumpled the paper and threw it away casually. "Not much Duo, just paperwork as usual."

"Then what was that?"

"What?"

"What you just threw away." Duo said with a grin.

Oh how she would have enjoyed wiping that grin off of his face with a right hook, right about now. Bloody American. Why can't he mind his own business? Now she needed an excuse… Now who could she be writing to so that Duo would back off…?

"I was writing a letter to Heero." She said with a softly, looking at her hands.

"Why princess? He's just outside…"

"I know but he won't talk to me…"

Duo looked at her sadly. "I'll be there for you if you need me."

She smirked as he left, that was too easy. However just to be sure she removed the letter from her trashcan and hid it in her briefcase. It can never hurt to be cautious.

>> >> >> >> >>

Todd and Cory had been ordered to report to their commanding officer ASAP.

Dan sat in his chair waiting for them.

"Todd, report what you have found so far."

"My informant has told me that Relena is not who she appears to be."

Cory groaned. "Stop talking in riddles would you."

"Relena is not Relena. Our informant has told us that her twin sister has taken her place."

"That bitch doesn't have a twin sister."

"Actually she does, and besides Relena, her sister and our informant only three other people know." Todd threw a folder in front of Cory.

Dan watched their argument with slight amusement before turning his attention to the folder. It confirmed what the informant had claimed. He started giving out orders, successfully getting their attention.

"Todd I want you to find out everything you can about Relena's twin. Where has she been all this time and could she become a problem? Furthermore I want to know everyone that even so much as contacted Relena during the past three months."

Then he turned to Cory.

"Pick a team. You are going to track Relena down and bring her in alive. Todd will provide you with the information you need."

He turned his chair so that he was facing the window and they could no longer see him.

"And one more thing, don't forget you are not to touch her Cory. I do not tolerate failure. Dismissed."

"Yes sir." They both replied.

Todd headed back to his 'information centre' as he called it. And Cory headed for the men. He knew exactly who he wanted in his team.

He was flipping through their personnel files and picked a few out.

Mike Bairn a.k.a. Manic Bomber, he was an explosives expert. The picture included showed a man in his early twenties with red hair and a maniacal grin. Cory put his file aside. He would do nicely.

Alexander Schwarz a.k.a. Raptor, a hacker. He remembered him, a tall skinny man with black hair and green eyes, German if he wasn't mistaken. He would be a good asset.

Nikolai Petrov a.k.a. Grimm, a tall blue eyed, blonde Russian. One of the most feared around, much like he himself for that matter. A sniper and an expert when it came to stealth whose skills always prove to be useful. He put his folder aside as well.

Brian Stratz a.k.a. the Brain. Standing at 5'10 he was the shortest of the group. His white hair and red eyes made him stand out. But when it came to strategy there was no match for him.

He smirked. With a team like this under his command and Todd's resourceful ways of getting information they would have this girl before the sun set.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked it. I'll try to update as soon as possible ;)

See you next time… Have a nice day lolz.

Read & Review hehe. I love reviews :D


	11. Racing the Shadows

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.

Hey people, another chapter done. Hope you enjoy ;)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_He is no fool who gives what he cannot keep to gain what he cannot lose.- Jim Elliot_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Racing the shadows

She was going to meet Quatre. He had invited her to come and visit him and she could not refuse. She knew she had seen Quatre in one of those meetings before but she never would have guessed him to be a Gundam Pilot. Then again looks can be deceiving, a saying she was all too familiar with.

And of course her bodyguard had to come too, just like that bodyguard happened to be Heero Yuy. She was enjoying the unnerving silence already.

"Heero…"

"Hn."

"About that night…"

He ignored her, staring ahead with his arms crossed. How was she going to get through that thick head of his?

"Trowa was a mistake…" 'One I most certainly do not regret.' "I…" She took a deep breath. "I was just trying to make you jealous."

Heero's eyes narrowed carefully watching her every move. He seemed to be processing the information.

She was fidgeting with her skirt. The next thing she felt was his breath on her skin. He was so close and she almost got lost in his eyes. Entranced her eyes were locked with his. 'Now I see why Lena fell for this guy.'

His face coming closer to hers; she nearly held her breath.

"Don't do it again." He whispered in her ear before pulling back smirking. "We're here." Then he got out of the car.

She was furious. 'Oh how she would love to put a couple of holes in him. It would be a waste of such a particular fine specimen of a man though. Almost too bad he was Relena's man. But he had challenged her. She never backed down from a challenge. Quickly wiping her smirk off of her face she accepted the hand held out to her. Only to find herself face to face with a certain blonde individual.

"So good to see you Miss Relena." Quatre exclaimed smiling.

She smiled. "I'm glad you invited me Quatre."

Her bodyguard stood a couple of feet away, leaning against the car.

She followed Quatre into his house and one of his servants poured some tea for the both of them.

"How have you been doing, Miss Relena?"

'Knock it off with the Miss Relena already.' Kat sipped her tea. "I've been good, very busy though. How about yourself?"

"Very good." Quatre replied smiling somewhat. He looked a bit uncomfortable.

"So Miss Relena… Have you heard anything of Miss Dorothy lately?"

Kat laughed. Someone has a crush. D hadn't told her anything about that; she would get her for that later. "As a matter of fact I have."

Quatre inched closer. "Really?"

"Why Quatre, one would almost say you fancy her."

Turning red he nearly choked on his tea.

"That is quite alright Quatre. You would make quite a pair."

Blushing furiously he stared at his cup. Then a mischievous smile appeared on his face.

"Like you and Heero?"

Now Kat turned red. "I do not know what you're talking about."

"Of course not."

Kat refrained from glaring at him. She remained silent, stirring her tea. She hated tea.

"And how are Duo and Trowa doing these days?"

"Duo is with Hilde. The two of them seemed to be made for each other. And Trowa is my bodyguard as you know. He still visits Catherine every now and then occasionally performing."

The door opened.

"Quatre, I… Excuse me; I didn't know you had company."

Getting up Quatre excused himself and followed the woman out of the door.

Kat sighed, studying her nails out of boredom.

"Is she your girlfriend Quatre?"

"No Irea, she is a dear friend of mine."

"She would make a good match."

"Irea! Don't you start as well. She is a friend, nothing more."

Relieved when his sister finally decided to let it go and left, he went back into the room.

Deciding it might be better to get out of the house (in case one of his sisters was going to try to spy on him again) he waited for her to finish her tea.

"If you would like I could show you my stables?"

"I would be honoured Quatre." Her face lit up.

Quatre smiled. "And perhaps we could even go for a ride later on…"

Kat smiled even wider, her eyes shining.

"I believe that is a yes. Let's go then. Allow me to escort you Miss Relena." He offered her his arm which she gladly accepted.

They strolled along, her bodyguard following her like a shadow. She petted a beautiful mare which had been nudging her to get her attention. They passed through the stable and went outside again. A black horse stood alone, grazing. Then its ears perked up as he appeared to be studying them, a defiant air upon him. Kat was sold.

"Quatre can I ride that one?" She gave him her sweetest smile.

Surprised he turned to face her. "I'm afraid no one can ride that stallion Miss Relena. The very best of my men have tried."

Kat had a defiant look in her eyes. "Maybe he just needs a woman's touch.

"Heero." He looked at the other man, hoping for support.

"If she wants to ride, let her ride."

Stunned Quatre stared at him. "But Heero… Well, in that case…" He turned back only to find Kat was already heading for the stallion. "Miss Relena!"

The stallion watched her every move apprehensively. Kat slowly approached him, Quatre and Heero watching with interest. She managed to get close enough to pet him.

A crowd had gathered to watch. When she managed to climb on his back in one swift motion all hell broke loose. She had found a rope on the fence and tied it around his neck to have something to hold on to. The horse broke into a run, staggering and trying almost everything to get her off. Tightening her grip she stayed put and forced him to move forward. Every time he would be slacking off she would push him further. After what seemed an eternity his head lowered and he gave in. Kat smirked victoriously. Letting him slow down she steered him towards Quatre and Heero.

"That was amazing Miss Relena." Quatre praised her.

Heero just stared at her with an unreadable expression.

She looked down at them from the stallion's back, gently stroking his neck. "What's his name?"

"He doesn't have one yet."

"He doesn't have one yet!"

"My men always simply refer to him as the Devil. However you may give him a name Miss Relena."

'I guess we have a bit in common, this horse and I.' She smiled, continuing to stroke his neck. "I'm going to name him Kage."

Heero took in the pitch-black horse, which had a faint dark blue glow in the light of the sun. Quatre nodded. "Kage will suit him well, he is like a shadow."

One of Quatre's men arrived bringing two more horses.

Kat got a mischievous look in her eyes. Kage tensed up, as if sensing what she was planning. "Anyone care to… race?"

"Hn."

"If you insist Miss Relena."

Kage wanted to take off right away but Kat held him back a little while longer. Quatre and Heero had stormed away, with Quatre in the lead and Heero closing in fast.

She had now waited long enough. She let Kage go. He shot away almost reaching the speed of light, or so it looked like. Soon she had almost caught up with them. Casually jumping a fence or two she let Kage run free. She knew how much horses hated to be left behind, let alone this one.

Heero was riding up front and it nearly shocked him to see Relena was riding right next to him. Quatre had given up, not wanting to put too much strain on his horse. He shook his head at the two that just seemed to keep going. All that remained of them was the cloud of dust where they once were. Quatre calmly waited for them to return, curious as to who would win. Noticing something, he peered into the distance, shielding his eyes from the sun with his hands. He couldn't quite make out the figure. He didn't have to wait long for a second figure to show up. Finally the one riding ahead of the other had come close enough for him to see who it was. It was… Miss Relena!

Once she was near Quatre she slowed Kage down, breathing heavily. Heero soon followed her lead and rode up next to her.

"Now that's what I call a race." She exclaimed enthusiastic. After she got off she led the stallion into the stables to take care of him. Heero and Quatre gave their horses to another one of Quatre's men who had come to get them.

He frowned. Something wasn't completely right. There was something off about Miss Relena. Though he wouldn't voice his suspicions, after all he didn't know her well enough. If something was up he was confident Heero would find out on his own.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Read & Review

Until next time ;)


	12. Patience is a virtue

Erm… Yeah. This update is really late. Damn. Don't blame me; blame those freaking other ideas that wouldn't leave me the hell alone :P I couldn't bloody concentrate. I had to write and study for my finals as well… Wait… You're supposed to do that the other way around right? Study for the finals and then write them? THAT'S WHAT I'VE BEEN DOING WRONG. Just kidding.

Anywayz, on with the story, about bloody time if I do say so myself.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing (wow… déjà vu feeling again)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_There is a time to let things happen and a time to make things happen. -Hugh Prather_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Patience is a virtue

She growled. Waiting was so not her style. Tapping her fingers on the desk she stared at the computer. So far it had been nearly a month and she had accomplished nothing. She had hacked into almost everything she could think of and had come up with nothing. She frowned.

She was quite aware of the fact that they had a spy and didn't trust Relena's secretary Viola from the beginning. The woman was a fake and the worst actress she had ever seen. She had already run a background check on the woman and she came up clean, but she still felt something was up.

Noin entered her office. As soon as she closed the door she looked at Kat questionably and frowned when she saw the look in Kat's eyes.

"Nothing so far?"

"No." Kat looked away. "I want to speed things up. Meet me for lunch. You know where."

Noin nodded stiffly and walked out. Kat played with a strand of her hair then smirked as she realized she was starting to act more and more like Relena. She went back to work.

Within no time it was lunchtime. Exiting the office she smiled at her bodyguard. "You do not have to come with me Trowa."

Trowa smiled back ever so slightly. "It is my job."

Kat inwardly cursed racking her brain to come up with an excuse to ditch this guy. "Actually Noin and I need to have a heart to heart talk, girl stuff. She will come with me. Is that okay?" Noin had already agreed to meeting her for 'lunch', she would be the perfect alibi. Of course there was no need to tell Trowa just where they were going.

If that didn't work she would have to resort to one of her most powerful weapons, not her fist surprisingly, but the pleading puppy dog eyes look. Luckily for her Trowa nodded though his face remained impassive.

She smiled even wider than she thought was possible resisting the urge to hug him. "Thank you." She exclaimed happily and ran off not noticing Trowa smirking at her childish antics.

Kat hurried downstairs. Checking if Trowa hadn't followed her she slipped into the girls' bathroom. There she pulled her bag out of the air vent and pulled out the brown wig along with a pair of brown contacts. Quickly she changed into the Preventer uniform that was in the bag as well. She got out of the building without anyone recognizing her.

Glancing around she entered the café where Noin was already waiting.

"You're late." Noin said smirking.

"I know." Kat grinned. Taking the seat across Noin she ordered a cup of coffee.

Noin turned serious. "You're up to something again."

Lazily Kat opened an eye. "I'm always up to something."

Noin laughed. "So I hear."

Kat straightened herself. "Things are going too slow. I've decided to lend them a hand."

"You want them to get to you?"

"Yes. They'll take me to where I need to be so I can wrap this up before anyone notices."

"You can't do this. It's too dangerous."

"I can handle it; I'm not Lena remember?"

Noin sighed. She had made up her mind. Once a Peacecraft made up their mind there was no way of talking them out of it. "And just how are you planning on doing this?"

"Lena's secretary is going to help. I'm going to let her catch me while I'm planning with you to go out for a while. I'm confident she'll do her part and rat us out. Then we will go and I'll be captured. However there is somewhat of a risk where you're concerned Noin."

"Don't tell me you're going soft. I can handle myself as well or have you forgotten?"

Kat smiled slightly. "I trust you with this, don't I?"

Noin nodded. "How can you be so sure about her secretary?"

"Look I'm not okay? Otherwise I would have said something earlier." She snapped. "Sorry." She muttered. "I'm just slightly agitated about this whole thing. It should have been over long ago."

Noin laughed softly. "It's fine. Just pride yourself on the fact that you have beaten your brother when it comes to being patient."

Kat snorted. "He doesn't even know the meaning of the word patience. You should try giving him a dictionary some time. If he can even read the damn thing."

Noin just shook her head. "You're hopeless sometimes, you know that?"

"Hn."

"What an intelligent retort. Honestly, you completely caught me off guard. What is it, infectious or something? I think you've been spending too much time with our dear Heero Yuy."

"Whatever." Kat shrugged.

"Another mind-blowing retort. You are too much for me."

Kat glared, now officially pissed off. "I don't feel like playing games. Keep this up and I'll show you just how much I can be."

Noin shrunk back a little in her hair and held her hands up in defence. "I was just joking. But we were talking about that secretary?"

"Yes. Like I said, I'm not entirely sure which is why I haven't said anything earlier. But I have learned to trust my instincts and something about that woman doesn't feel right. She is a fake."

Noin raised her eyebrows at that last statement. Then a waiter came and put their coffee in front of them and Kat thanked her. Noin seemed to be thinking. She trusted Kat, if there was one thing she was sure of with this girl it was that she knew what she was doing. "When?"

Kat grimaced. "As soon as possible." Kat finished her coffee as did Noin. "Be in my office at 5 pm."

"Yes Ma'm." Noin said teasingly as she stood up. Kat brushed passed her without another word. Noin almost pitied the organization when Kat got her hands on them… The key word being almost, her lips curved into an almost wicked smile.

Noin glanced up at the sun shining brightly. The weather clashed with the things that had just been discussed, rain or a thunderstorm would have been more appropriate. She slowly started to walk back to the office.

>> >> >>

At 5 pm…

"Lucrezia please, you have to help me. I have to get out of here, tonight, I feel like I'm being suffocated… "

"You know I can't do that Relena."

"Not even for just one night? I am a human being Lucrezia. It feels like I am imprisoned here…"

"It is for your own protection."

She hung her head. "I know…" Then she looked up again, defiance clearly written all over her face. "Lucrezia how many times have I asked you for a favour? Please… Just this once, even if it is just for a little while."

Noin sighed. "Alright… But not tonight, you can go tomorrow as long as you take Trowa or Duo with you."

"But…"

"No buts."

Kat nodded smiling. "I can live with that. Thank you Noin." Then she cast a triumphant look at Noin.

Noin smirked, knowing that their conversation had been heard. Now it was just a matter of time.

>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >>

They sat there in the dark, only the screen of the computer occasionally flashed. Sprawled on the bed he smoked his cigarette. Another figure sat behind the computer, eyes glued to the screen. Two others sat on the other side of the room, one on the bed, the other hanging in a chair. The fifth man was leaning against the wall. Suddenly the ringing of a phone broke the silence.

Cory growled as he got up. So much for some rest… Who the hell was bothering him now?

He quickly grabbed the phone. "Yeah."

"Yeah. You sure?"

"Good. We'll meet you there."

"Heh. I'm sure the boss would like to thank you personally."

"Whatever." He hung up. "Well boys, prepare yourselves. It would seem it is time to party."

If someone had been there to witness that, he would have sworn that their eyes seemed to glow in the dark.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Read & Review people, you know the drill.

Lolz, just had to say that. Anywayz, cya ;)


	13. Betrayal from within

Wow, usually I am just scatterbrained, now I am even writing a bit scattered. Just so you know it is just from different points of view. Though you probably would have been able to figure that out all on your own. Hehe, just thought I'd tell you anywayz. Of course I could have just added whose point of view it was every time, but it is easy to figure out for yourself. Hey, if I can figure it out, you won't have a problem.

Then again… I did write it o.o

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Oh, what a tangled web we weave,__  
When first we practice to deceive! - Sir Walter Scott _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Betrayal from within

A car pulled up at the house. Someone started knocking on the door. Dorothy told Relena to stay quiet.

Who even knew this house being used? Still it could simply be a lost traveler. However it was practically deserted here.

The knocking didn't cease despite the door not being answered. Dorothy raised an eyebrow. Might as well see who is making this much racket. They obviously knew someone was home otherwise they would have given up by now.

Cautiously she stood up and walked towards the door. She motioned to Relena to hide herself. She couldn't afford her to be seen.

>>>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >>

Relena couldn't hear anything. She snuck closer hoping to catch a glimpse of the uninvited visitor. Barely being able to see anything she gasped when she recognized the logo on the jacket. Whoever it was, the person was a preventer.

Had Kat been discovered and told them she was here? That was highly unlikely.

It couldn't be Kat herself, she had said that it was too dangerous. She would never endanger her sister… unless she had no other option. What was going on? Just what had Kat gotten them into?

She would have to get closer; she couldn't hear a word they were saying.

But her thoughts were rudely interrupted when she was suddenly grabbed from behind. A cloth was placed on her mouth. 'Guess I can't go to work today…' She thought to herself. Three shots rang out. The last thing she saw before completely sinking into darkness was Dorothy lying on the floor bleeding. 'Guess that makes two of us…'

>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >>

Dorothy frowned. For some reason she didn't trust this story at all. However no one else but Kat, Noin, Relena and herself even knew Relena was missing. So how could they have found out otherwise? Kat was a good actress when necessary.

Suddenly hearing Relena's muffled cries for help she turned around. Only to feel an incredible pain shooting through her body as she collapsed onto the floor, her head throbbing. 'Relena…' she thought, 'Kat is going to kill me.' Then darkness consumed her.

A couple of hours later…

Dorothy groaned as she tried to move. She was definitely not having a good day. Crawling towards the phone she pressed the speed dial.

"Yeah."

"Kat…" Dorothy groaned again.

"D? What's up?" Kat sounded worried.

"They have Relena."

"I see." Kat's voice held no emotion whatsoever and she hung up. Involuntarily Dorothy shivered, Kat sounded beyond pissed.

Kat was not happy to say the least. 'How the hell had those idiots found out.' Her head snapped up as her eyes flashed with anger. 'Someone told them.' She had just finished interrogating Viola who she had taken into custody once she had served her purpose. But it had been pointless; she knew nothing. She had merely been a pawn.

Dorothy was in the hospital now. After she hung up she had called an ambulance for her, she knew the girl was tough and wouldn't groan unless she was badly injured. Dorothy never was the type to go down without a fight. Unfortunately Dorothy hadn't been able to tell her anything as of yet, she had lost consciousness again.

She asked Trowa to watch over her for she didn't trust just anyone from Preventers. Information was leaking too easily and something told her was coming from the higher ranks. No one else had such access and if they had broken in she would have noticed.

But still she hadn't told Trowa exactly what was going on. She had just said that Dorothy had been attacked, that she had seen who did it and that they might come after her again to finish the job.

She had ordered him not to let anyone besides herself near her, no one else, not even Lady Une. Furthermore she instructed him to let her know as soon as Dorothy was awake and she had said anything referring to who had done this.

She truly had had no idea how deep this went when she started this whole charade. But it was too late to back out now and try a different approach. Her lips curved up into a wicked smile. 'I guess I am just going to have to play the old game of search and destroy. It so happens that that is her favourite game to play.

>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >>

_A woman chuckled in amusement. She had finally found out where they had hidden Relena. This time the former Queen of the World wasn't going to get off so easily. Her luck was about to change._

_Dialling the number that had been given to her, she smirked evilly when it was answered. _

"_Cory? I have found her."_

"_Of course I am. Has my information ever been wrong?" She once again chuckled darkly when he chose to ignore that last comment. "She is currently residing in one of Dorothy Catalonia's old beach houses. I sent you the precise address."_

"_Very well."_

"_Just the boss? How boring… Wouldn't you want to… thank me yourself?"_

_She laughed aloud after he had hung up. He was so much fun to toy with. _

_The boys were meeting her just outside the beach house. After all, although Relena probably wouldn't notice, Dorothy might get suspicious. Nikolai and Cory went with her. _

_As they drove up to the house she smirked. Getting out she confidently walked towards the door and knocked. _

"_They're home. We checked." Cory said while leaning against the wall. Then he signalled Nikolai to go around back. He was even wearing a preventer jacket for the occasion._

_She knocked again. This time the door opened. And there stood none other than the Catalonia woman herself. _

"_Lady Une? What are you doing here?"_

"_I know about Katrina."_

'_Katrina? She hardly ever calls herself that. She hates that name.' Dorothy frowned slightly._

"_She entrusted me with her secret a while ago and asked me to come to check up on Relena. We both knew it would be easier for me to visit her undetected. She said that she was getting closer to solving this whole thing."_

"_Solving what?"_

_Lady Une laughed nervously. "She hasn't told you?"_

_Dorothy glared. "No, she hasn't. How funny that she did tell _you_. Especially considering she isn't the most trusting person in the world and thought Relena was a fool for giving you a second chance."_

_Lady Une smirked. "She was."_

_Dorothy turned around as she heard muffled cries behind her. Quickly Lady Une struck her down. Kicking her she laughed. "Too easy."_

_Cory came up behind her. "Is she dead?"_

"_Who cares?" _

_Muttering a string of curses Cory grabbed his gun and shot her three times. "Now she is."_

"_You do realize we could have been heard?" Lady Une stated in a bored tone of voice. "Not to mention I have gotten blood on my clothes. Now I have to change."_

"_So?" Cory grinned. "Not my problem." He shrugged. "I was just having fun."_

_Nikolai walked towards them with an unconscious Relena over his shoulder. "Is this the one?" _

"_Yeah. She's still alive?"_

_Nikolai glared at them. Cory held his hands up in defence. "Just checking." _

"_Looks like we've got what we came for. Let's go." She walked to her car. Nikolai dumped Relena in the trunk. Cory sat next to her as Nikolai sat in the back. Hitting the gas she steered the car away from the house. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Read & Review

Cya ;)


	14. Not so lost cause

Not sure if I can update for a while now. I'm going to be really busy for a change in my vacation. I'm going to Canada for three weeks and I'm going to Croatia for 10 days. I'm going to have to fit writing and updating somewhere in between. I'm trying to work ahead though, so we'll see how it goes. Anywayz, here is yet another chapter for now.

Hope you all enjoy ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The only thing we have to fear is fear itself -- nameless, unreasoning, unjustified terror which paralyzes needed efforts to convert retreat into advance. - Franklin D. Roosevelt_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Relena regained consciousness she could feel a cold floor beneath her. Opening her eyes she found it was completely dark. Trying to use the walls as orientation she made her way around looking for the door.

The cell was entirely empty and there were no other exits anywhere except for that one door that she knew had to be there. She shivered. Not only was it cold, but this place was enough to make you develop some serious claustrophobia.

Once she had found the door she banged on it. "Let me out!"

"Shut up wench!" A man's voice yelled from the other side, obviously agitated.

'How eloquently put. At least now I know my captors certainly have a way with words. Probably elementary school dropouts.' She shook her head. She was starting to sound like Kat.

"Can I at least have something to eat? I'm hungry." She sat up hopefully. After all, they wouldn't let her starve now would they?

'As if that would work.' She sank to the floor. 'What would Kat do if she were here?' She sighed. Most likely she would escape Houdini style and take out all of the captors as a bonus. 'Maybe it's a good thing Kat isn't here. People tend to live longer.'

She didn't get another reaction. But that's no reason to stop trying just yet. "Please. I'm very hungry."

Perhaps she should use a different tone. "I am starving. I demand food this instant." She paused for a moment before adding. "…you disgraceful excuses for pigs."

Apparently that was the last drop. A grunt could be heard along with some muttered curses as the door swung open.

Though she wasn't sure she thought she heard something along the lines of 'spoiled brat'. She smirked. Sometimes it really did pay to be a snobbish, rich girl.

Relena's eyes had gotten used to the darkness and the sudden light blinded her. She held her hand in front of her eyes trying to get a good look at the man looming over her. A sudden impact sent her flying back into the wall.

"Don't think I don't know what you're trying to do bitch. Next time I won't go so easy on you." He roughly put down a tray and then stomped out of the cell again slamming the door on his way out.

>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >>

Kat had worn out her patience. Duo had come along for her 'walk'. He was a nice guy, she felt a bit ashamed that she had to leave him in the dark. However this was too important. Noin had even made sure Heero wouldn't be around for her. The last thing she needed was some annoying 'hero' to save the day.

She needed to relax; she was too much on edge. Steadying her breathing she forced herself to calm down. Kat's eyes scanning her surroundings inconspicuously her hands tensed and then relaxed again.

"Princess?"

Raising an eyebrow she glanced sideways. "What is it Duo?" 'What does he want now?'

"Why did you want to take a walk?" His voice sounded grave.

Her eyes narrowed but in the dark Duo couldn't see. 'Does he suspect…?' "I needed to get out. I was feeling trapped." Well, in a way it was the truth.

"In the office?" He continued his inquiry.

"Everywhere. In my whole life." She looked up at the sky. She really did feel trapped. She was trapped in the choices she had made and forced to face them every day.

"Then just one walk can't fix that."

She had never seen him so serious. "This walk will do more than you can imagine." 'It will fix Lena's problem and then I won't be stuck in her life any more.' She smiled but then her smile faltered. 'Then I'll be stuck in my life again.'

Unbeknownst to her Duo was smirking. 'I have no doubt about that.'

"Help me! Someone please help me!" A woman screamed suddenly.

Duo looked at her as if asking for permission and she nodded. He ran off in the direction of the sound. Kat smiled at his foolishness.

As if on cue Duo was rendered unconscious as soon as he reached the woman. The blonde promptly turned to hang off the arm of her supposed attacker. "How did I do?" She asked in a sickening sweet voice.

It was the last Kat heard as she fell unconscious shortly after when she was struck in her neck.

Cory grinned. "You did good Denise." He gave her a hundred dollar bill. "This is yours I believe."

The blonde pouted. "You're not leaving already. You promised me we would have some fun tonight."

Growling Cory yelled at his men. "Take that bitch and lock her away."

"What do we do with him?" One of them asked shakily.

"Leave him." He pulled Denise closer to him his arm hanging loosely around her shoulders. "I trust you can handle the rest by yourselves?" Not waiting for an answer he turned to the blonde, a lustful look in his eyes.

Denise giggled as she led him to her apartment.

>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >>

Trowa's cell phone rang as he stood watch. Carefully he glanced around. Once he was satisfied no one was around he answered.

"Barton speaking."

"She left."

"Since when does that concern me?"

"Fine. I guess I'll have to clean up your mess."

"I said I'd take care of it."

As he hung up his face momentarily displayed annoyance but it was gone within a second. He stepped closer to the hospital bed gazing down at the blonde that had always succeeded in causing trouble for them.

>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >>

Quatre was nervous. He had immediately rushed off to see Dorothy as soon as he had heard she was in the hospital. Along the way he had picked up some flowers.

In the hospital he headed straight to the reception. "Excuse me Miss…" He looked at her nametag. "Rose. I am looking for Dorothy Catalonia."

The woman typed something on her computer. "I'm sorry sir. We have no patient by that name."

'What's going on?' He frowned. "Has there been a blonde woman who had been seriously injured brought in recently?"

Luckily the woman at the reception was easily charmed and more than willing to help him find Dorothy. "Well. There was a blonde woman brought in with some severe gunshot wounds. A Miss Frost."

Quatre almost smirked at the name. It was most certainly fitting. "What room is she in?"

"Room 314."

"Thank you." He smiled gratefully at her.

Of course she took it the wrong way, thinking he might be interested. "You're welcome." She fluttered her eyes and waved sweetly.

>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >>

He had become nothing but a mere shadow on the wall. No one ever noticed him. Because he didn't talk much he was a mystery to everyone. They couldn't possibly imagine the thoughts and feelings that lay behind his stoic mask.

A twisted smile crossed his face as he stared down at the girl whose life he was about to end.

His hands slid around her throat, rubbing his thumbs over her neck. It would be so easy to cut off her air supply or even to just snap it. Regaining his self control he let go and took a needle out.

There were so many ways to kill a person; he always considered it somewhat of an art. Beautiful. Hers was going to be a simple death though. He was merely going to inject some air into her bloodstream. It was simple, and yet so very effective.

'Your time is up…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hehe, and? Did you enjoy? Lolz

Read & Review

Anywayz, cya ;)


	15. The truth is out

Hah!!! An update! Now the rest of my stories… Ehehe… Anywayz, enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_You gain strength, courage and confidence by every experience in which you really stop to look fear in the face. You are able to say to yourself, "I've lived through this horror. I can take the next thing that comes along." You must do the thing you think you cannot do. - Eleanor Roosevelt_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The truth is out

"Freeze."

At this Heero and Duo halted. Heero glared at the soldiers in front of them, angry with himself for not noticing them in time. Duo glanced at him from the corner of his eye not looking all too pleased himself.

Suddenly a number of shots rang out and the soldiers dropped to the ground. Duo went to check for a pulse. "They're dead."

Heero had in the meantime turned around to see who had fired. He couldn't see much though; the person had covered their face. Then he noticed that the person had a curvy figure. A woman? Heero blinked aiming his gun at the unknown woman as Duo moved closer to him, his gun at the ready.

She sighed. "Is that any way to treat an ally Heero?"

"How do we know you're an ally? And how do you know his name?" Duo interrupted.

"Hn."

"Honestly Duo, you're such a…"

The woman never got to finish her sentence for at that moment Zechs burst through the door. Heero watched the scene unfold as he headed straight towards the woman. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing?!" He yelled waving his arms to emphasize his words.

Duo stood next to Heero, his eyes wide. "Someone's lost it…" He whispered. 'If he ever had it.' He added in his thoughts.

To their surprise the woman chuckled. "You're making a fool of yourself Zechs. It's good to see you finally have the courage to be what you truly are." The woman replied sneering, her tone cold as ice. "I am simply doing what is necessary."

Zechs decided to let it pass for now considering he had more important matters to deal with. "Where is Relena?!"

She shook her head. "Safe. Or at least she was… until someone betrayed her."

"What are you talking about?" He looked just about ready to strangle someone.

"Someone gave the location away where she was hiding. Now they have her. That is all you need to know. Don't worry. I will take care of things; it is my responsibility after all."

She turned to leave but was stopped when Zechs grabbed her arm. "Where do you think you're going?"

In the struggle that ensued Zechs managed to pull her mask off.

Both Duo and Heero were astonished as the light caught her face. It couldn't be…

"Princess?" Duo asked hesitantly.

"Relena?" Heero had a questioning look in his eyes.

Kat finally pulled herself free and glared at them.

Heero immediately aimed his gun at her again. "Relena could not have possibly killed those soldiers. Who are you?" He demanded in his monotone voice.

"What's wrong? Don't you recognize me?" Kat smirked, laughing at him.

Heero didn't waver nor did he reply. His eyes remained fixated on her. "I will kill you."

Zechs growled. "This is the infuriating, good for nothing twin sister of Relena, better known as Katrina Peacecraft."

Kat continued to smirk. "Thanks Zechs, you always did know how to introduce people." She winked. "Call me Kat for short."

Duo's jaw dropped. "Princess has a twin?" After recovering from the initial shock he scratched his head, finding the story rather confusing.

"No, it just seems that way. I am actually the Easter bunny in disguise. " Kat stated rolling her eyes.

"You're coming with us to Preventer headquarters and then you are going to explain what you're up to this time." He was running out of patience.

"Whatever." Kat shrugged and nodded curtly before following them. "I have some business to take care of there anyway."

The guys glanced at her suspiciously but decided to say nothing. At least she was on their side. They hoped.

At Preventer headquarters…

"Miss Relena! You're okay." Quatre exclaimed coming towards them in a fast pace. "I came as soon as…" He stopped when he saw the expressions on their faces and that Relena was glaring at Zechs.

Lady Une had come as well. "Relena. You're okay. You had us worried."

Zechs crossed his arms. "Relena has something to tell you."

Kat huffed in annoyance and crossed her arms as well, still glaring at Zechs. "I hate you Zechs."

"The feeling is mutual." He answered dryly his expression not showing his amusement.

"Relena?" Quatre asked confusion evident in his voice. She was acting strange. Since when did she call Milliardo Zechs? And did she just say that she hated him? What is going on?

However Kat was now focusing on someone else. Her eyes never left those of Lady Une as she stepped forward. "I do not like traitors." The look in her eyes matching her tone.

The occupants of the room shuddered.

"I think Lady Une has more explaining to do. Why have you betrayed Relena? Personally I always thought forgiving you was a mistake." Kat was currently circling Lady Une like a vulture circling its prey.

Trowa stood silently behind the others. He observed every move made without moving from his position; he was tense yet seemed relaxed as he leaned against the wall.

Lady Une's eyes flashed dangerously. "So you know then, _Panther_." She sneered.

Hilde who was standing next to Duo gasped. "Relena is the notorious assassin Panther?"

"No." Heero said immediately. "That would be Relena's twin sister Katrina." He added.

Shock was written on almost everyone's face except for a select few. Trowa's eyes had widened slightly and Quatre's eyes had widened considerably.

"Miss Relena has a twin?"

"It would appear so." Trowa carefully studied Kat who had said nothing through the whole ordeal but had not let Lady Une out of her sight. That would also explain her recent behaviour.

Lady Une laughed. "You people are truly pathetic. It looks like this little charade is over. However you, Katrina, of all people should know why I'm doing this." She paused, a sick grin spreading across her face. "Old habits die hard."

"You couldn't be more right lady Une." Kat nodded her agreement her lips curved up forming a bone chilling smile. Before anyone could even blink Kat had attacked. Spinning her around Kat's arm locked around her neck and her body went limp.

Zechs was almost pulling his hair in frustration. "What have you done? We could have used her to get information."

"I had no further use for her. She'll was a threat. Threats must be eliminated. Besides, I gathered all the information I needed from the base I was in." She didn't even look as Zechs while answering.

"You let them capture you on purpose."

A mocking smirk appeared. "Of course Zechs, you should know me better than that. Now if you will all excuse me." Halfway out the door she stopped. "How is Dorothy by the way?"

"You know Miss Catalonia?" Quatre gasped surprised.

"Yeah, D and I go way back." She shrugged. "If you want to know more ask her. I don't have time for no bedtime stories kids."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

As the needle neared her neck the assassin was practically groaning with pleasure when he thought of what a beautiful corpse she would make. He happily hummed a tune as he prepared the needle.

She would be his sleeping beauty. Put to sleep. Permanently. He chuckled.

He never knew what hit him as he sank to the floor the needle sticking out of his own neck courtesy of his 'sleeping beauty'.

Dorothy snarled, glaring at the man's now pitiful form. "Never just assume a person is unconscious. Didn't they ever teach you to make sure?" She flipped her hair in annoyance. "That's what you get for sending a man to do a woman's job." True to her word she curled her fingers around his wrist, checking for a pulse. Satisfied when she found none she yanked out the needle and tossed it. Then she grabbed her IV and hauled herself to another free room.

"Miss… Shouldn't you be in your own room?" A nurse came up to her trying to shoo her back into her room.

"Oh no, I couldn't." She faked some tears and pretended to choke on her words. "That man… Someone just… He just fell to the ground… Oh I think he's…" She sobbed. 'I should have smacked her. What an idiot.' Inwardly Dorothy laughed at her.

The nurse ran off to take a look. Seconds later she was screaming for a doctor.

Dorothy just huffed and went off to find herself another room. 'You'd think she would be more professional about seeing a dead man. Such is life, people die. Get over it. Honestly, you'd think it's the end of the world.' Plopping onto a bed she turned on the television only to land right on the Bold and the Beautiful. She immediately changed the channel. 'I hate soap operas.' She narrowed her eyes as if trying to scare the television out of even displaying that kind of show.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lolz, cya, hope you liked it!

Remember… Read & Review ;)


End file.
